Candidate passionnée et obstinée
by harunamina
Summary: Il est si fier, si arrogant, à la limite exacerbant mais il a aussi cette charme naturelle qui fait de lui l'Homme le plus séduisant de Hartfort et peut-être du Connecticut. Sakura Haruno, jeune file de 25 ans allait faire tout son possible pour obtenir un poste. Mais le convaincre ne serait pas facile. Cependant le résister le serait encore plus….
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Début effroyable**

Sakura Haruno n'avait jamais vécu une journée aussi épouvantable. En plus de la chaleur et de l'humidité qui atteignait son summum, elle se retrouvait bloquée dans les embouteillages au milieu d'une file de voitures avec des chauffeurs excédés. Mais il y avait pire encore. Elle avait rendez-vous à 14h pour son entretien d'embauche. Non seulement elle allait être en retard, mais pour couronner le tout, la climatisation de sa voiture était tombée en panne et son tailleur impeccable ressemblait déjà à un chiffon. En ce qui concerne ses cheveux, roses qui plus est, l'air humide avait le don de les rendre frisé dans tous les sens. Un vrai désastre !

Sakura parvint finalement à quitter l'autoroute et à arriver à un grand immeuble. Là pas une place pour se garer. Après avoir tourné un bon quart d'heure, elle en repéra une qui venait de se libérer dans le parking souterrain.

Elle sauta hors de sa voiture et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Complètement préoccupée par son rendez-vous, elle ne prit pas garde son talon lorsqu'il se coinça dans la porte et le tira énergiquement. Un horrible craquement s'ensuivit, la laissant avec un escarpin amputé de ses précieux centimètres.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas possible ! lança t-elle, désespérée.

Elle ramassa le talon, sinistre présage de ce qui risquait d'advenir de son entretien très bientôt.

- Pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à moi plus précisément aujourd'hui ?

Sakura songea à annuler carrément son rendez-vous. Mais c'était impossible. Une nouvelle occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais. Le destin lui avait déjà fait une fleur lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa avait accepté de la recevoir pour le poste de directeur de publicité. Si par hasard il relisait son CV, il verrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas exactement le profil de poste et ce serait terminé une bonne fois pour toute.

Aussi, boitillant dans son tailleur fripé et les cheveux en désordre, Sakura gagna bureaux de la société. Ils occupaient le dernier étage et se trouvaient protégés du monde par une double porte vitrée d'au moins cinq centimètres d'épaisseur.

A l'intérieur, tout n'était que sérénité. Une épaisse moquette gris perle atténuait tous les bruits. Chaque bureau se trouvait retranché derrière une porte qui le protégeait des distractions extérieures. Une secrétaire fit soudain irruption, silencieuse et pressée, les lunettes en équilibre sur son nez pointu.

Sakura sentit son courage l'abandonner. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Jamais elle ne réussirait à convaincre Sasuke Uchiwa de l'embaucher. On le disait quasiment impossible à convaincre de quoi que ce soit, même dans les bons jours. C'était l'un des hommes les plus riches de la ville, un célibataire endurci dont la réputation était conne de tout l'état du Connecticut. Personnage haut en couleur, esprit brillant, il avait surgi de nulle part et était devenu l'un des citoyens les plus importants de Hartford. Un self-made man, un véritable phénomène dans le monde des affaires. Arrogant, fier, obstiné, mais tellement intelligent, disait-on. Si vous aviez la chance de lui plaire, vous deveniez son ami pour la vie. Dans le cas contraire, autant quitter la ville toute suite.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Sakura s'approcha de l'imposant bureau de la réception. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris impeccables, leva les yeux et la regarda avancer par dessus ses lunettes.

« Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

Le ton ne trahissait aucune surprise, comme si la vue d'une personne en piteuse état, avec un seul talon, était une chose courante dans cet environnement élégant.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Uchiwa.

- Oui, en effet, répondit la réceptionniste en consultant l'agenda relié de cuir. A 14h exactement.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sakura avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Vous êtes en retard et M. Uchiwa n'aime pas ça.

Sakura sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais elle refusa de se laisser décontenancer.

- Je sais et je peux expliquer la raison à M. Uchiwa. Pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de me recevoir ?

La réceptionniste décrocha le téléphone et parla de sa voix mesurée, très cultivée, avant de reposer le combiné.

- Vous avez de la chance. Il va vous recevoir. Mais ne soyez pas étonnée s'il se montre peu poli. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

- Euh…merci. Merci beaucoup.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Mademoiselle mais remerciez M. Uchiwa. C'est lui qui a pris la décision de vous recevoir.

Elle indiqua, d'un geste, le couloir sur le côté.

- Tout au bout. Puis à droite. C'est la dernière porte à gauche. Sa secrétaire vous attend.

Sakura s'engagea dans le couloir en clopinant, s'efforçant de lisser les plis de son tailleur. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son miroir. Dieu merci, son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Elle passa rapidement un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Finalement, le résultat aurait été plus convenable sans ce maudit talon cassé… C'est alors qu'elle entendit derrière un gloussement qui la figea sur place.

Elle tourna la tête, les joues en feu, et découvrit l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Grand, mince, musclé, les épaules larges, les hanches étroites. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu ébouriffés comme s'il avait passé la main dedans sans se rendre comte. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malice tandis qu'un micro sourire flottait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le fait qu'il puisse rire d'elle mit Sakura en rage. Elle leva le menton et le fixa de ses yeux verts émeraude avec un regard glacial.

- Très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un entretien d'embauche avec Sasuke Uchiwa et en plus de vingt minutes de retard, regardez dans quel état je suis avec mon talon cassé, mon tailleur froissé et mes cheveux… Essayez donc de vous présenter ainsi à un entretien et vous verrez si c'est amusant.

Une lueur traversa les yeux noirs de l'home puis celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- A votre place, j'annulerais. M. Uchiwa n'est pas commode. Je n'oserais jamais l'affronter dans cet état.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait le toupet de juger une personne sur son allure plutôt que sur ses compétences ?

Le regard de Sakura brillait d'un éclair dangereux.

- Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! lança-t-elle.

Elle bluffait et elle le savait. Mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas d'abandonner.

L'homme se mit à rire.

- Et que feriez-vous si c'était le cas ? Vous lui sauteriez à la gorge ?

- Je lui ferais au moins connaître ma façon de penser, rétorqua Sakura vivement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis suffisamment en retard sans que vous me fassiez encore perdre davantage de temps.

- Bonne chance, mademoiselle…

- Sakura, répondit Sakura par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle clopinait en direction de la dernière porte à gauche. Sakura Haruna.

Sakura prit une dernière inspiration, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Une secrétaire d'allure guindée, très stricte, leva la tête et la fixa soudain, le regard franchement désapprobateur.

Sakura commençait à se sentir traquée, victime du destin. Après les travaux sur l'autoroute et un talon cassé, il fallait justement qu'elle tombe sur une vieille secrétaire revêche.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Haruno, je présume. M. Uchiwa vous attend.

Son sourire légèrement ironique trahissait un tempérament pour le moins sadique.

- A votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions. Je m'appelle Tsunade Senju et je travaille depuis longtemps pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous pouvez me croire, il déteste les gens en retard aux rendez-vous.

Sakura ne voulut pas prendre en compte ces paroles de menace.

- Vous pouvez m'introduire, je vous prie ?

Tsunade traversa le bureau et ouvrit la double porte.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ? Mlle Sakura est ici.

Un grognement sarcastique leur parvint de l'intérieur. Tsunade lança à Sakura un regard du genre « je vous l'avais bien dit ! ». Puis elle se retira, ferma la porte et l'abandonna dans « l'antre du lion ».

Sakura entra dans le bureau en essayant de se donner du courage. « Allez ma vieille, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, il est trop tard pour le faire. »


	2. Chapter 2 Entretien atastrosphique

**Chapitre 2 : Entretien totalement catastrophique ?**

Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent, Sakura constata que le fauteuil derrière l'imposant bureau était vide. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, remarqua la longue table de conférence en marbre, les confortables fauteuils de cuir, les très beaux tableaux abstraits au mur.

- Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle Haruno, lança soudain une voix glaciale, du côté de la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre furieusement. Elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur Uchiwa, mais la circulation…

- La circulation n'est pas une excuse, mademoiselle Haruno, trancha la voix irascible. Que feriez-vous si vous travaillez pour moi et que nous ayons une conférence par exemple, vous vous présenteriez en retard ?

Avec cette voix pour tout interlocuteur, Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers le bureau.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur Uchiwa. Vous avez parfaitement raison. La circulation n'est pas une excuse.

- Vous avez une autre à proposer ?

- Se garer dans le sous-sol est épouvantable, hasarda-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous n'aviez qu'à partir une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Oui, monsieur. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. J'avoue que cela n'est pas non plus une excuse valable.

Brusquement, un glissement de tringle rompit le silence et les épais rideaux s'écartèrent, relevant la haute silhouette en contre-jour. Lentement, il se retourna et, à l'instant même où Sakura le reconnut, il dit d'une voix radoucie :

- Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas de votre talon cassé ?

Elle le fixait, interloquée. C'était l'homme du couloir, celui qu'elle avait détesté d'emblée.

- Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa ? dit-elle finalement.

Voilà que le pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré et elle s'était ridiculisée. La partie devenait de plus en plus difficile à jouer.

Il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Fascinée, Sakura regarda les épaules larges, le torse musclé. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Je suppose que vous trouvez la situation amusante ? dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- En effet, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous êtes comique lorsqu'on vous voit marcher de dos.

Sakura ôta ses chaussures et se campa fermement sur ses pieds, l'air déterminé.

- Voilà, le problème est résolu. Pourrions-nous en venir maintenant à un entretien sérieux ?

- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas me voir considérer sérieusement votre candidature pour ce poste, mademoiselle Haruno ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis tout à fait compétente dans ma spécialité.

- Et quelle est votre spécialité en dehors de me faire rire ?

Sakura sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Mais elle ne voulut pas se laisser impressionner.

- Ecoutez, monsieur Uchiwa, je suis parfaitement consciente de démarrer cet entretien avec un très lourd handicap. Mais si vous acceptiez de vous asseoir et de discuter avec moi, vous vous rendriez compte que je suis une très bonne publicitaire. En outre, je connais tout des relations publiques. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne me suis jamais occupée d'un projet aussi important que le vôtre, mais je sais que j'en suis capable.

Sasuke Uchiwa jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Haruno, dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil. Asseyez-vous et parlez-moi un peu de vous.

Il s'installa à son tour derrière le bureau, nonchalamment appuyé à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Tous son être respirait la puissance, la confiance en soi. Malgré tout, Sakura ne se laissa pas démonter. C'était sa seule chance et elle entendait bien la saisir.

- J'ai un diplôme de deuxième cycle en administration des entreprises, doublé d'une maîtrise en publicité et marketing…

- Un deuxième cycle, seulement ? coupa Sasuke Uchiwa d'un ton cassant, en jetant un bref regard à son CV. A l'heure actuelle, la plupart des gens savent qu'il faut au moins un 3e cycle pour prétendre à quoi que ce soit dans le monde des affaires.

Un instant déroutée, elle retrouva vie sa repartie.

- Peut-être. Mais mon expérience professionnelle compense ce qui pourrait me manquer en diplômes. Par exemple, pour premier emploi, j'ai eu à gérer les services de publicité de plusieurs entreprises. Ensuite, je m'étais vu confier le poste de directrice adjointe des relations publiques. J'ai mené à bien la campagne publicitaire qui a permis de modifier l'image de marque de la société. Vous avez lu mon CV, monsieur Uchiwa et mes lettres de recommandation. Vous savez que je suis capable. Ne laissez une première impression défavorable compromettre les choses.

- OK. J'admets que vous aves fait du bon travail dans les autres sociétés mais la taille de cette société, où vous avez travaillé, n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. Ce projet comprendra un hôtel trois étoiles, un centre de conférences, une résidence grande standing, un complexe de bureaux, 4 grands restaurants et une marina. Cette réalisation va définitivement tout changer. Pensez-vous vraiment être capable de prendre en main un tel projet de cette envergure ?

- Tout à fait.

Sasuka Uchiwa posa les mains à plat sur le bureau et se pencha vers Sakura.

- Vous semblez très sûre de vous.

- Je le suis.

- Expliquez-moi cela.

- Je me sens compétente, répondit-elle nerveuse, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle s'empressa de poursuivre, espérant qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas :

- Votre projet me passionne. J'ai envie d'y participer.

- Pourquoi ?

La question prit Sakura au dépourvu. Elle fixa un instant Sasuke Uchiwa, cherchant à comprendre très vite où il voulait en venir.

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il faut débarrasser la ville de sa poussière, remettre la ville au goût du jour en jouant à la fois la carte mode et animation mais aussi le côté grande classe. La marina va bouleverser tout le paysage. Avec l'axe routier prévu pour la relier au centre ville, toute la ville entière sera métamorphosée.

- Votre enthousiasme est contagieux, Mademoiselle Sakura.

Sakura sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle avança sur le bord du fauteuil.

- C'est parce que je crois à votre projet et que j'ai envie d'être la directrice de publicité qui en assurera la promotion.

Sasuke l'observa quelques instants, la moue dubitative. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Vous avez de l'assurance et beaucoup de cran. Mais vous ne possédez pas l'expérience que nous recherchons. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Haruno, je ne pense pas que vous soyez la bonne candidate pour ce poste.

Dépitée, Sakura se renfonça dans le fauteuil.

- Vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleures, lança-t-elle aussitôt, agressive.

- Cela m'étonnerait.

- Où ?

- San Francisco, Chicago, peut-être.

- Ils ne sentiront pas Hartford comme moi, protesta-t-elle. Ce sont des étrangers. Ils apporteront des idées conçues ailleurs.

- Ce sont des professionnels, avec des idées neuves.

- Elles ne seront ni plus nouvelles ni meilleures que les miennes.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, dit Sasuke doucement, j'admire votre courage et votre ténacité. A votre place, je ne me serais pas présenté dans l'état où vous êtes. Mais ce n'est ni le courage ni le cran que je recherche.

- Vous avez tort.

Sakura savait qu'elle jouait sa dernière carte.

- Votre projet requiert beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour réussir. Si vous fondez vos critères d'embauche sur les seules apparences, vous au-devant de sérieuses désillusions.

Sasuke la fixa quelques secondes, interloqué par ce qu'elle vient de dire puis il reprit une apparence et un regard dure et vide d'émotions.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, le poste pour lequel je vous questionne a beaucoup à voir justement avec les apparences. Si l'image projetée par la directrice des relations publiques et de la publicité n'est pas à la hauteur…

Il interrompit sa phrase, laissant planer le doute dans la pièce.

- Mais je peux parfaitement me montrer à la hauteur, protesta Sakura. Je défie quiconque de l'être après ce qui m'est arrivé.

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes avant de continuer :

- Que la personne soit de San Francisco, ou même de Chicago !

Un sourire amusé effleura les coins des lèvres de Sasuke Uchiwa mais qui disparut très vite laissant place à regard qui ferait paniquer n'importe qui.

- Désolé ma décision est prise. Vous ne possédez pas suffisamment d'expérience. Revenez me voir dans 5 ans, je serais ravi de vous recevoir.

Comme pour signaler que l'entretien était terminé, il se mit à examiner quelques papiers sur son bureau.

Refusant d'abandonner la partie, Sakura se redressa.

- Ce n'est pas d'expérience que nous parlons ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'allure. Si j'étais entrée dans votre bureau vêtue d'une tenue impeccable, les cheveux bien en place et mes deux talons, vous m'auriez accordé une chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke Uchiwa leva la tête, surpris qu'elle soit encore là.

- Désolé mais je n'ai plus le temps pour parler avec vous d'autant plus que j'ai un autre rendez-vous.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas vous convaincre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Sakura se leva mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de rire dans son dos une deuxième fois.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, monsieur Uchiwa, déclara-t-elle en l'ouvrant. Je reste convaincue d'être la meilleure pour ce poste et je ferais tout pour l'obtenir.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance et au revoir.

Sakura sortit et referma la porte d'une main ferme. Elle était décomposée. La secrétaire lui lança un regard glacial.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous n'aviez aucune chance.

Ces paroles mirent Sakura en rage. Elle enfila ses chaussures et se redressa.

- Il m'engagera ! lança –t-elle, le visage déterminé.

Tsunade leva un sourcil ironique. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion lorsque la sonnerie retentit, suivie de la voix autoritaire de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Tsunade, qu'y-a-t-il de prévue ce soir ?

- Le repas annuel du club de présidents de société, à 20h, monsieur, répondit Tsunade en consultant l'agenda. Dois-je réserver la limousine ?

- Merci mais ce sera inutile. Je prendrai ma voiture.

Sakura en avait suffisamment entendu. Sasuke Uchiwa serait au club ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'y rendre également…


	3. Chapitre 3 Soirée intéressante

**Chapitre 3 : Soirée particulièrement intéressante**

Du bout des doigts, Sakura caressa le collier de perles à son cou. Il contrastait superbement avec sa robe noire, lui donnait juste la petite touche de classe, de sophistication dont elle avait besoin. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Ce soir, pas de talon cassé. Ses escarpins étaient impeccables et ses cheveux, bien que roses, mi-longs avaient retrouvé leur gonflant naturel.

Elle n'avait jamais assisté aux prestigieuses soirées du club des présidents de société. D'ailleurs, très peu de femmes avaient ce privilège. Mais cet après-midi, elle avait réussi à arracher une invitation à l'ami d'un ami et c'est ce petit carton magique qu'elle tendit au maître d'hôtel chargé de l'accueil. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'inclina avec un sourire onctueux.

- Mademoiselle Haruno. Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire et s'avança, la tête haute, luttant contre le trac. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ce genre de milieu mais elle était décidée à jouer son rôle. Et ce soir, elle entendait bien montrer à Sasuke Uchiwa qu'elle ne déparait pas ici et qu'il ne fallait en rien juger des évènements de l'après-midi.

Sakura s'empara d'une coupe de champagne et se mêla à la foule. Heureusement, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde qui, d'ailleurs, l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Cependant, tandis qu'elle discutait avec les uns et les autres, son regard ne cessait de scruter le flot des invités à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce soir, il était sa seule et unique cible.

Sirotant son champagne, elle déambula un moment parmi la foule, riant, souriant, attentive aux bribes de conversation, ça et là. Ce milieu lui plaisait. Elle avait envie d'en faire partie depuis toujours et désormais, elle voulait appartenir à ce monde, exercer un réel pouvoir.

Mais, l'image de son père surgit aussitôt dans son esprit. Frêle, courbé, dans son éternel costume froissé et sa chemise au col usé, le visage pâle, perpétuellement marqué par le souci. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'appartenir au cercle des Présidents de sociétés. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Son père n'avait jamais connu ce succès. Après avoir travaillé durement tant d'années, il avait fini sa vie, méprisé de tous.

Le visage de Sakura se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut Hiashi Hyuga. Elle le haïssait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il fût là ce soir. Une seule pensée la réconfortait tandis qu'elle le fixait de son regard vert devenu glacial : la fille d'Hatake Haruno, son ancien associé tombé en disgrâce, se trouvait là elle aussi, ne lui en déplaise. C'était déjà une vengeance. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, et ne suffirait jamais. L'envie qu'avait Sakura de remettre Hiashi Hyuga à sa place ne serait assouvie que lorsqu'elle serait parvenue dans les mêmes hautes sphères qu'il avait atteintes depuis des lustres.

Sakura ne voulut pas y songer davantage. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet, chassa de son esprit ces pensées troublantes. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il dépassait de la tête et des épaules la foule avoisinante, détendu, à l'aise, si beau qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'immobilisa, consciente d'un petit pincement délicieux au creux de l'estomac.

Ca devait être la satisfaction d'avoir enfin trouvé l'objet de sa quête… Sakura sourit, loin d'être dupe. En réalité, c'était bel et bien à l'homme qu'elle réagissait ainsi, pas au magnat des affaires. Elle l'observa soudain plus attentivement. C'était vrai qu'il était séduisant, la mâchoire volontaire, la bouche ferme et bien dessinée, des traits virils, presque provocateurs… Le genre d'homme qui accroche le regard, pas seulement par son physique mais aussi par son charisme. Il dégageait de lui une impression de force, de puissance, d'aisance, symbole de la réussite.

Comme guidé par une force invisible, Sasuke Uchiwa tourna la tête vers elle et son regard croisa le sien. Elle se sentit soudain mise à nu, percée jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme et brusquement, tout s'estompait autour d'elle. Ils étaient seuls au monde…

Sakura le vit s'excuser auprès de ses amis et s'avancer lentement dans sa direction. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le sien, la maintenant captive. Elle n'aurait pu bouger, même si elle l'avait voulu, en proie à un flot d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait su nommer. Simplement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vivante, tous ses sens en éveil, comme mue par une étrange force que Sasuke Uchiwa lui aurait communiquée.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, dit-il en la rejoignant.

Il inclina poliment la tête.

- Je rêve. C'est vous la jeune femme aux cheveux en désordre et au talon cassé ? Au fait, comment se portent les talons ce soir ?

- Au mieux, répondit Sakura sèchement.

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Vous êtes tout à fait charmante. C'est en mon honneur ?

- En votre honneur ? répéta Sakura, le sourcil exagérément levé pour feindre la surprise. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps ? Vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre quelle était votre décision, il me semble.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne vous convenait pas.

- En effet. Et cela change-t-il quelque chose lorsqu'on a affaire à l'irascible Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Une lueur amusée traversa son regard.

- Non. En aucun cas.

Le sourire de Sakura s'évanouit.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de donner une chance aux nouveaux talents ? Vous avez été jeune vous aussi, non ? ajouta-t-elle, délibérément méchante.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas très fort mais harmonieux et plaisant à entendre.

- Touché, mademoiselle Sakura. Je dois avouer vous manipulez à merveille le discours.

- C'est pourquoi vous devriez m'engager comme directrice de publicité.

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais la partie, à ce que je vois.

- Jamais, tant qu'elle n'est pas définitivement jouée. Et en ce qui me concerne, elle commence tout juste.

- Mademoiselle Sakura, elle s'est jouée pour vous lorsque je vous ai trouvée boitillant dans mon couloir. Cela dit…

Son regard la détailla quelques instants de la tête aux pieds.

- C'était avant que je vous découvre aussi ravissante, ce soir.

- Dîtes-moi, que feriez-vous si vous avez à choisir entre deux candidates pour le poste, l'une brillante, l'esprit fourmillant d'idées et l'autre, véritable image de mode mais incapable de produire une campagne de publicité, même si ça vie en dépendait ?

- C'est très simple, je continuerais à chercher.

- Vous éludez le problème. Je vous ai posé une question honnête. Vous me devez donc une réponse honnête.

- La mienne l'était tout à fait. Maintenant, cessons cette petite joute oratoire et allons dîner, voulez-vous ?

Sasuke Uchiwa la prit gentiment par le coude et l'escorta à travers la foule. Sakura avait la gorge sèche et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le simple contact de cette main chaude sur son bras lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle aurait voulu se dégager mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cette pression délicieuse sur sa peau, si douce et si virile à la fois la faisait se sentir fragile, féminine. Elle en oubliait les questions de travail pour ne plus penser qu'à l'attirance qui l'assaillait brusquement.

- Vous n'êtes pas accompagné, monsieur Uchiwa ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se sentit la voix suffisamment assurée.

- Non. Et vous ?

Elle lui jeta un regard sarcastique. Il avait l'art de répondre tac au tac et de s'amuser avec elle.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux tout reprendre depuis le début, non ?

- Allons, ne jouez pas les trouble-fêtes. Notre relation me plaît. Elle est stimulante, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours aimé l'idée de m'affronter à une jolie femme.

Un large sourire illumina son visage.

- Une petite bataille d'esprit de temps en temps… Bien entendu, j'aime encore mieux lorsque je gagne et je gagne toujours.

- A votre place, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, lança Sakura, la première étonnée de son audace.

- Vous voyez ? c'est ce que j'aime chez vous, mademoiselle Sakura. Vous refusez de vous laisser démonter. Mais que diriez-vous de baisser les armes pour l'instant et de dîner tranquillement ?

Ils atteignirent une table et Sasuke tira la chaise pour Sakura. Elle s'assit avec un frisson d'excitation et de nervosité mêlées. Ce ne serait pas probablement pas une bonne idée de devenir proche d'un homme comme lui. Il avait la réputation d'un coureur de jupons. Et ce qu'elle attendait de lui, c'était un emploi, pas un cœur brisé.

- Cela signifie que nous redeviendrons ennemis dès la fin de la soirée ?

- Tout dépend de ce qui se passera d'ici la fin de cette soirée, répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Sakura se troubla sous la caresse de son regard. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'elle les croisa sur ses genoux.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, je veux travailler avec vous et rien d'autre, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Depuis sa rupture avec le promoteur immobilier, Naruto Namikaze, deux ans auparavant, elle avait abandonné toute idée de relation avec un homme pour se consacrer exclusivement à sa carrière. Elle n'entendait pas laisser celui-ci, aussi diaboliquement beau soit-il, la dérouter de la voie qu'elle s'était tracée.

- Pourtant, vous aurez plus facilement une relation avec moi qu'un emploi, et cessez de me donner du « Monsieur Uchiwa ». Appelle-moi Sasuke, tout simplement.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, répondit-elle en insistant volontairement sur chaque mot. Je suis très sérieuse. Je ne souhaite qu'une relation purement professionnelle.

- Vous voyez Sakura, poursuivit-il en ignorant sa remarque, ce que je trouve fascinant chez vous c'est votre détermination, votre cran. Si vous savez comme c'est ennuyeux d'être admiré, flatté par chaque femme que l'on rencontre. Vous au contraire, vous ne cessez de me surprendre et de me défier. Et j'aime les défis, Sakura. Je les aime beaucoup.

- Libre à vous de les aimer au bureau, mais oubliez tout de suite la chambre à coucher.

Un sourire marqua le visage tourné vers elle, le rendant encore plus séduisant. Sakura sentit une onde de chaleur traverser son corps, couler dans ses veines.

- Sakura, reprit-il plus bas, la voix soudain plus chaude, presque rauque, dînons ensemble demain soir. Pas dans un mausolée comme celui-ci, au milieu de tous ces hommes d'affaires, mais dans un petit restaurant intime où nous pourrons faire connaissance.

- Je n'ai aucunement le désir de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, monsieur Uchiwa…

Sakura sourit pour atténuer la brusquerie de ses paroles.

- Sauf en tant que patron, bien entendu.

- Parfait. Alors, considérez le dîner de demain comme la seconde partie de votre entretien d'embauche.

- Vous parlez sérieusement. Vous seriez disposé à me donner une deuxième chance ?

- Mettez-moi à l'épreuve et vous verrez.

Sakura le fixait hésitante, ne sachant trop que penser. Puis elle secoua la tête, son entrain envolé.

- Non. Ce poste représente trop pour moi. Je ne veux pas risquer de compromettre mes chances.

- Dîner avec moi les compromettrait ?

- Ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Sasuke fixa quelques instants un point au loin avant de la regarder à nouveau.

- Si je suppose. Vous êtes trop jolie. J'aurais certainement beaucoup de mal à ne penser qu'au travail.

- Néanmoins, je tiens à ce second entretien. Que diriez-vous de lundi matin ?

- Entièrement occupé.

- Disons l'après-midi alors.

- Vous êtes vraiment obstinée.

- Ca fait partie de mon caractère.

- Très bien. Disons lundi à 14h. Mais cette fois, tâchez d'être à la hauteur. Pas de talon cassé ni de tailleur fripé. Si vous avez le physique du rôle, vous pourrez peut-être le décrocher.

- Encore les apparences ! Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que ce sont les capacités qui comptent ?

- Vous êtes une idéaliste… En théorie, vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais nous vivons dans une société où tout se juge sur les apparences. Peu de gens reconnaissent la valeur lorsqu'ils la rencontrent. Alors, une personne réaliste s'appui sur les résultats et je sui une personne réaliste.

- Mais ce soir, vous pouvez constater que je suis à la hauteur, non ?

- Vous êtes superbe. Au point, que je suis tenté de vous raccompagner chez vous et de vous montrer ce que serait une relation personnelle avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous autoriserais à me raccompagner chez moi ? lança froidement Sakura.

Elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qui se passerait. Le seul regard de cet homme lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se sentait perdre pied mais elle saurait résister. Une seconde chance lui était offerte et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la gâcher.

Sasuke tendit la main par-dessus la table et prit la sienne. Il en caressa doucement la paume de chaque doigt.

- Je suis certain que vous me laisseriez faire…

Sakura tenta de se dégager mais il l'en empêcha et laissa glisser tendrement son doigt sur la peau fine de son poignet.

- Non, arrêtez… je vous en prie.

- Vous voyez ? Vous me laisserez me raccompagner.

La voix coupée par l'émotion, Sakura ne put que secouer la tête. Il avait raison. S'il insistait, elle serait incapable de lui résister. Quelque chose l'attirait définitivement vers lui, comme un aimant, une force invincible.

Mails, elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui montrer. Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid. Une aventure d'une nuit n'était de toute façon pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Lentement, elle avança sa main et défit un à un les doigts qui enserraient son poignet.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez, monsieur Uchiwa. Désormais, je vous serais reconnaissante de garder vos distances.

Une pointe d'admiration éclaira le regard de Sasuke.

- Vous êtes très bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Très professionnelle. Il est réconfortant de constater qu'une personne que je songe à employer ne laisserait jamais le plaisir passer avant les affaires.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Ne cherchait-il donc qu'à la tester depuis le début ? Déboussolée, Sakura détourna un instant les yeux. Et dire qu'elle avait failli succomber à ce regard charmeur, trop sensuel, à la caresse si troublante de ces doigts ! Toute chance d'obtenir le poste qui lui tenait tant à cœur aurait été définitivement perdue.

Elle se sentit incroyablement soulagée. Mais une étrange sensation de vide l'assaillit brusquement. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il la trouvait séduisante alors qu'il la mettait tout simplement à l'épreuve. Curieusement ça lui faisait mal. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Après avoir passé avec succès ce premier test, elle n'aurait dû songer qu'à se réjouir.

Sakura lui lança un regard froid.

- Je suis heureuse que nous nous comprenions, monsieur Uchiwa. Je souhaite un emploi, rien d'autre.

Il posa un coude sur la table, le menton dans la main.

- Dommage. Je suis certain que nous aurions connu le paradis.

- Lorsque je songe à ce genre de paradis, monsieur Uchiwa, je l'imagine durant beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une seule nuit.

- Vous pensez que c'est ce que je vous offre, une aventure d'une nuit ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Comment peut-on le savoir avant d'avoir essayé ?

- Monsieur Uchiwa, votre réputation vous précède. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être inscrite à votre tableau de chasse. Donnez-moi ce poste et nous vivrions une merveilleuse aventure… toute professionnelle.

- Vous n'êtes pas disposée à m'accorder la moindre chance, je vois. Pourtant…

- En voilà assez ! s'écria Sakura, le visage soudain en feu. Pourquoi ne pas en rester à ce que nous avons décidé pour lundi ?

Sasuke se mit à rire, satisfait.

- Enfin ! C'est à peine croyable. La courageuse et persévérante Sakura Haruno en a assez. Cela signifierait-il que j'ai gagné ?

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Mais elle parvint à garde son calme. S'il savait dans quel état il pouvait la mettre, nul doute qu'il en userait et en abuserait.

- Non, monsieur Uchiwa, cela ne signifie absolument pas que vous avez gagnez mais tout simplement que j'entends préserver ma seconde chance.

Il étudia un instant le visage de Sakura, le regard pensif. Puis un sourire effleura le coin de ses lèvres.

- Vous l'aurez, mademoiselle Sakura. Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Dans le cas où je vous offrirais un poste, attendez-vous à avoir du fil à retordre si vous l'acceptez !

Sakura sentit un frisson d'appréhension la parcourir. Qu'insinuait-il ? Qu'elle aurait à faire à un bourreau de travail ou que repousser ses avances ferait partie intégrante du poste ?


	4. Chapitre 4 Deuxième chance

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième chance**

Sakura tenta d'appliquer son mascara pour la troisième fois. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut s'interrompre. Elle avait peur. Si l'entretien du vendredi avait tout du défi et si sa rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiwa ressemblait plutôt à un divertissement, l'entrevue d'aujourd'hui, en revanche, était des plus sérieuses. Et elle était si nerveuse qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : annuler.

Son regard se posa machinalement sur le portrait de son père, sur la commode. Elle s'en empara et l'observa, le cœur serré. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'en se rendant à cet entretien, elle agissait pour lui autant que pour elle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle avait fait le vœu de reprendre son combat. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvé à l'université, puis dans le monde des affaires où son père avait échoué si lamentablement. Elle entendait encore la voix stridente de sa mère, rabaissant son mari, le harcelant, lui clamant qu'il échouait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Tu n'es qu'un perdant Kakashi ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si différent des autres hommes ?

Sakura revoyait le visage fatigué de son père, son air vaincu, ses épaules basses. Déjà, enfant, elle avait eu envie de le secouer, de le faire réagir, de s'opposer à sa mère et de lui prouver qu'il pouvait réussir. Mais il en avait été incapable. Elle avait pris son parti, le défendant pied à pied contre les attaques de sa mère, refusant d'admettre qu'il était un perdant. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle était forcée d'admettre que sa mère avait raison.

La gorge serré, Sakura reposa la photo de son père, tentant de chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus évoquer les années douloureuses, ni se souvenir de l'humiliation de son père. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu contre sa femme ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si lamentablement faible ?

Sakura se leva. Elle avait la nausée. Soudain, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa mère, Yukina Haruno ne s'était jamais montré faible. Elle avait agi dans l'ombre tentant de trouver des ouvertures pour son mari. Mais ses efforts étaient restés vains. Aussi, un beau matin, elle avait fait ses valises. Le coup avait été très dur. Parce que non seulement, elle laissait son mari à son propre sort, mais elle le quittait aussi pour son associé, Hiashi Hyuga. Avec l'aide de ma mère, les affaires des Hyuga avaient prospéré. Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, ils vivaient dans le luxe, dans l'une des zones résidentielles les plus belles de Hartford tandis que mon père reposait, enfin en paix, au cimetière.

Vingt-ans plus tôt, il avait eu une idée géniale : faire des rives du Connecticut un quartier de prestige. Il s'était adressé à toutes les banques. Mais à chaque fois, on lui avait ri au nez. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke Uchiwa allait réaliser le rêve de son père. Voilà pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'elle décroche ce poste. Il signifiait tant pour elle !

Elle se senti investie dans une sorte de mission. Réussir là où son père avait échoué, réparer l'outrage, la trahison de sa mère. Pour ce faire, elle avait tant investi dans ses études, décroché ses diplômes, gravi ensuite les échelons de la hiérarchie professionnelle. Aujourd'hui, elle approchait du but mais elle avait peur tout à coup. Et si elle ressemblait à son père, si elle était aussi faible, destinée à échouer ?

Elle jeta un regard à la photo de son père et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi ses parents ne s'étaient-ils pas acceptés tel qu'ils étaient, sans vouloir toujours davantage ?

S'emparant de la photo, elle la serra contre son cœur.

- Oh, papa, murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je le ferai pour toi, je ne te décevrai pas, je te le promets. Tu auras tout le succès dont tu as toujours rêvé.

D'un revers de main, elle essuya ses larmes. La détermination brillait dans son regard. Non, elle ne répéterait pas les erreurs de son père. Elle vaincrait.

Calmée, Sakura appliqua son mascara. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'éloigna du miroir et s'observa un instant. Son visage lui fit presque peur tant il était décidé. Elle était prête à se battre et Sasuke Uchiwa lui-même ne pourrait entraver sa marche vers le succès. Enfin prête, elle sortit de chez-elle, déterminée à se battre et à réussir coute que coute.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, mademoiselle Sakura. L'expérience de la semaine dernière vous a servi de leçon, on dirait.

Sakura était face à la se crétaire de Sasuke et trouva que celle-ci se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais elle était décidée à rester polie.

- Je suis mieux qu'à l'heure. Je suis en avance.

Elle pivota sur ses escarpins irréprochables et gagna un fauteuil. Sa tenue était parfaite : tailleur sombre contrastant merveilleusement avec ses cheveux, chemisier de soie blanche sans l'ombre d'un pli, coiffure et ongles sans défaut.

Si l'extérieur était impeccable, dans la tête de Sakura c'était la panique. Elle avait beau se faire la leçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa réaction face au parton de la société. Allait-elle de nouveau sentir la tête lui tourner dès qu'il posera les yeux sur elle ? Ou réussirait-elle enfin à ne voir en lui que l'homme d'affaires ?

L'esprit absorbé dans ses pensées, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Le bourdonnement soudain de l'interphone la fit sursauter. Tsunade hocha la tête, le combiné près de son oreille.

- Oui, monsieur Uchiwa, elle est ici. Très bien monsieur.

Puis, Tsunade retourna tranquillement à son ordinateur. Sakura lissa sa jupe, décroisa les jambes, les recroisa. Puis elle s'empara d'un magazine, le feuilleta et le reposa brusquement sur la table. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Si Sasuke Uchiwa ne la recevait pas très vite, elle allait exposer.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, espérant attirer l'attention de la secrétaire. Mais celle-ci continuait imperturbablement ce qu'elle faisait et Sakura sentit son animosité pour la secrétaire grandir inopinément. Jamais un sourire et cet air perpétuellement supérieur… Elle ne devait jamais faire la moindre erreur. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

- Excusez-moi, dit-Sakura finalement, n'y tenant plus, M. Uchiwa ne devait-il pas me recevoir ?

- Il est en ligne. Une communication importante. Il vous recevra lorsqu'il aura terminé.

Sakura se tourna une fois de plus dans son fauteuil.

- Il s'agi de l'un des candidats ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui. C'est à l'un des candidats qu'il parle en ce moment ?

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, répondit Tsunade, sèchement, je suis la secrétaire de M. Uchiwa et non une source privilégiée de renseignements !

Sakura s'en voulut aussitôt.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je suis dans un tel état de nerfs. Oh…, dit-elle, soudain en proie au découragement, je n'ai pas la moindre chance, n'est-ce pas ?

A présent elle comprenait tout. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait sérieusement lui confier le poste de directrice de publicité !

- Il s'amuse n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle, absolument convaincue. Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en scène. Je suis sûre qu'il est sadique et…

- Mademoiselle Haruno, lança Ssuke Uchiwa de la porte de son bureau. Vous avez terminé ?

Sakura se retourna stupéfaite, les joues écarlates. Visiblement, il avait tout entendu. Un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait s'amuser infiniment.

Elle se leva, ramassa son sac et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau.

- Vous daignez enfin de me recevoir, et…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à sa montre.

- Quinze minutes après l'heure convenue. Surprenant de la part d'un homme qui déteste les gens en retard.

- En effet. Etre en retard est un privilège que je réserve à mon usage personnel. C'est l'un des avantages d'être patron.

- Comme c'est pratique !

- Très.

Sasuke s'installa à son bureau. Il lui fit un sourire au coin des lèvres et lui désigna un fauteuil.

- Asseyez-vous donc, mademoiselle Sakura. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien merci.

- Si vous voulez bien me rappeler le pourquoi de votre visite.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi ?

- Je suis ici pour un entretien d'embauche.

- Ah oui… Et pour quel poste ?

Sakura le fixa. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous le savez parfaitement.

- Faites-moi plaisir. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire.

- Directrice de publicité. Il me semble que nous en avons parlé la semaine dernière. Je me trompe ?

Elle l'aurait étranglé. Quelle arrogance ! Cet individu était vraiment odieux. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de la déstabiliser. Tranquillement, elle ouvrit son sac et sortit une liasse de documents qu'elle lui tendit.

- Voici quelques idées que j'ai étendues sur le papier pendant le week-end.

Sasuke feuilleta rapidement les papiers et les lança négligemment sur le bureau.

- Intéressant.

- Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? Vous avez à peine regardé mon travail.

- C'est l'expérience. Nous autre grands patrons avons l'habitude de juger très vite.

- Trop vite, peut-être ! rétorqua Sakura.

- Sûrement.

Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme, les mains soigneusement croisées sur les genoux.

- Eh bien, n'avez-vous pas de questions à me poser ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Si, justement. Etes-vous libre ce soir, pour dîner ?

Et voilà c'était le coup de grâce ! Au moins la situation était claire. Il se jouait d'elle, purement et simplement.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Vous vous m'amusez à mes dépens, vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux et en plus, vous voudriez me séduire. Je crois qu'il…

- Vous séduire ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux prise au dépourvu.

- Vous venez de m'inviter à dîner.

- Oui et alors ? rétorqua-t-il, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

Elle eut un geste désespéré.

- Que suis-je censée croire ? J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne me donneriez pas une seconde chance. Vous m'avez laissée m'illusionnez alors que vous ne songiez à m'attirer dans votre lit.

- Mademoiselle Sakura, je dîne ce soir avec Umino Iruka, un entrepreneur hautement renommé. En tant que candidate pour le poste de directrice de publicité, il serait bon que vous assistiez à ce dîner. Bien entendu, si cela ne vous intéresse pas ou si vous pensez que mes intentions sont malhonnêtes…

Froissée, Sakura le fixait, ne sachant plus que dire.

- Tirez-vous toujours aussi rapidement des conclusions erronées, Sakura ? Parce que si tel est le cas, il est effectivement inutile de vous déranger. Une directrice de publicité se doit de garder la tête froide.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Elle se cala dans son fauteuil et releva la tête. Puis soudain, elle comprit enfin le jeu de Sasuke.

- Vous avez voulu me tester, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez laissé attendre et m'impatienter. Puis, vous avez mentionné ce dîner de manière à laisser planer l'ambiguïté sur vos intentions.

- Les affaires sont un jeu, Sakura. Etes-vous certaine de pouvoir jouer dans les hautes sphères ?

- Avec vous comme professeur, je crois que j'apprendrai vite.

La réponse parut lui plaire. Il sourit et s'étira, attirant l'attention de Sakura sur son torse musclé. Elle sentit aussitôt la pointe d'excitation familière au creux de l'estomac puis une seconde après, elle se maudit de sa faiblesse. Il continuait à jouer avec elle, s'assurant qu'elle posait sur lui un vrai regard de femme et qu'elle régissait quand il le souhaitait.

Brusquement, il rompit ce nouveau climat, la prit encore une fois au dépourvu.

- Finalement, je me demande si vous allez avoir l'étoffe. Il y a en vous quelque chose de très naïf. Ma première réaction était peut-être la bonne en vous disant de revenir dans cinq ans.

Sakura se frotta la main lasse. Elle se sentait à bout.

- Que dois-je faire ? Vous aurez toujours le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas me faire confiance.

- Mais si, la preuve. Je vous accorde un deuxième entretien et je vous demande de m'accompagner à un dîner d'affaires. Qu'y a-t-il à présent ? Vous craignez de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

L'absence d'agressivité dans la question renvoya Sakura à ses propres angoisses. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur finalement ? Si elle faisait tout pour perpétuer les échecs comme son père avait si bien su le faire ?

Elle eut soudain envie de se lever, de sortir, de laisser Sasuke Uchiwa et tout ce qu'il représentait loin derrière. Elle en avait assez de ces jeux de provocations. De plus elle n'avait même pas besoin de ce travail. Elle avait déjà un autre. D'ailleurs, les rumeurs couraient qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à être promue au poste de directrice des relations publiques.

- Eh bien, Sakura ? lança Sasuke, l'arrachant brusquement à ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux et le fixa, très calme tout à coup. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras aussi facilement après tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

- A quelle heure est le dîner ?

- 8h. Voulez-vous que je passe vous prendre ?

- Inutile.

- Nous aurons peut-être à parler affaire ensuite.

- J'imagine que nous pourrons le faire aussi efficacement au restaurant après le départ de monsieur Umino.

- Bien sûr. Pensiez-vous que j'allais essayer de vous raccompagner à tout prix ?

- C'est une éventualité qui m'a traversé l'esprit, en effet, répondit Sakura, ironique.

Un sourire effleura lentement les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi naïve que je ne le pensais.

- Je suis heureuse que vous vous en rendiez compte.

- J'ai dit : peut-être.

Sakura l'observa quelques instants, mesurant l'adversaire. Puis elle s'empara de son sac et se leva.

- Dans quel restaurant dînerons-nous ?

- Ichiraku.

- A 8h ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'y serai.

- A l'heure, j'espère.

- A l'heure, répondit-elle froidement.

Sur le point de sortir, elle se retourna.

- Bonne journée, monsieur Uchiwa.


	5. Dîner d'affaire ou débat sur l'amour

Située dans l'ouest de la ville, Ichiraku n'était pas exactement le genre de restaurant que Sakura s'attendait à voir fréquenté par quelqu'un comme Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était un restaurant connu pour ses mets authentiques plutôt que son ambiance élégante ou une carte de type nouvelle cuisine.

Lorsque Sakura aperçut Sasuke, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ave son costume foncé et sa chemise blanche, il était incontestablement l'homme le plus beau et le plus élégant du restaurant, le plus séduisant aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi, qu'il représente exactement le genre d'homme dont elle rêvait ? Elle inspira profondément et s'avança, décidée. Ce soir, contre vents et marées, elle resterait de marbre.

- Vous me surprenez, dit-elle en atteignant la table. Je m'attendais à un endroit plus à la mode.

- Acceptez de mieux me connaître et je n'ai certainement pas fini de vous surprendre.

- Vous êtes incorrigible ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Ne me dîtes pas que je suis le seul homme à avoir remarqué la femme derrière la professionnelle ?

- Les autres hommes ont compris depuis bien longtemps qu'une femme travaillant auprès d'eux n'est pas un simple objet de convoitise, mais qu'elle doit être prise au sérieux, respectée et non traitée comme une frivolité à s'offrir lorsque le travail est terminé.

- Vous prétendez donc que je suis le premier à vous faire la cour ? rétorqua Sasuke sèchement.

- Vous admettez donc enfin que c'est le cas.

Il se mit à rire et commanda leurs apéritifs. Puis il se cala contre son dossier et l'observa d'un œil amusé.

- Vous m'intriguez Sakura. Vous avez une telle assurance pour demander ce poste nettement au-dessus de ce que vous pouvez assumer…

- Nettement au-dessus ?

Sakura n'en revenait pas.

- Continuez, je vous prie. C'est très intéressant, dit-elle lorsque la serveuse venue leur apporter leurs boissons se fut éloignée.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous avez l'assurance et pourtant je sens en vous… une certaine vulnérabilité.

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent très légèrement.

- Je ne vois ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vous levez le menton et mettez tout le monde au défi de vous faire reculer. Mais on sent qu'à l'intérieur vous tremblez, pas tout à fait convaincue de ce que vous prétendez pouvoir faire.

Sakura le regarda, étonnée de se faire percée aussi facilement. Ne sachant que répondre, elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Où… où est Monsieur Umino ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'elle.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il a téléphoné qu'il serait en retard. Mais revenons à notre sujet. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression confuse qu'obtenir ce travail est quasiment une question de vie ou de mort pour vous ?

- Vous avez ce sentiment ?

- Oui. Vous êtes une personne pleine d'audace mais, au fond de vos yeux, on lit de la crainte. Pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi je pourrais avoir peur.

- Sakura, dit Sasuke tout doucement. Allons, soyez franche et dîtes-moi ce qu'il en est. Si vous voulez que je vous emploie, il faut que je le sache.

Sakura avait détourné les yeux. Elle aurait voulu être à mille lieux de là et Sasuke Uchiwa se révélait un adversaire beaucoup plus coriace qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il lisait dans les pensées, devinait un peu trop facilement la psychologie de ses semblables, se qui le rendais non seulement impressionnant mais aussi dangereux.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et le regarda à nouveau. La compassion sur son visage la surprit. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il en soit capable.

- Très bien, dit-il finalement devant son mutisme. Restons-en là pour l'instant. Mais si vous souhaitez vraiment être considérée comme une candidate sérieuse pour ce poste, il faudra lâcher le morceau.

- Quel morceau ?

- Allons, Sakura, je sais par exemple que votre mère est mariée à Hiashi Hyuga.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes compétences.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais je m'intéresse à votre entourage. Il pourrait me donner la clé et m'aider à comprendre pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix ce travail.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je n'aurais pas d'aventure avec vous. Quant à l'histoire de ma famille, elle ne concerne que moi et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'en parler. Je regrette si cela vous offense mais c'est ainsi.

- Non. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Sur l'engagement personnel, je comprends. Vous êtes une femme sérieusement préoccupée par sa carrière et vous ne voulez pas compromettre avec le patron. C'est tout à fait louable. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir davantage sur Sakura Haruno, la personne que j'emploierais.

Sakura baissa les yeux.

- Vous n'allez pas m'engager, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir, vous avez eu la gentillesse de me convier à ce dîner mais demain vous trouverez une excuse pour m'écarter définitivement.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de vous embaucher. Votre candidature est toujours à l'étude. La façon dont vous affronterez le dîner de ce soir ne sera pas sans incidence sur ma décision et vos réponses à mes questions également. Pour l'instant, vous êtes encore dans la course. Ne gâchez pas tout simplement parce que vous êtes en colère.

- Qui est en colère ? rétorqua Sakura furieuse.

Il se mit à rire.

- Vous.

Elle aurait voulu nier mais c'était impossible. Dire qu'elle s'était promis de rester de marbre quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il existe une raison particulière qui me pousse à vouloir absolument ce travail mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. En revanche, je peux vous assurer que j'y tiens et que je suis prête à travailler d'arrache-pied. Cela signifie-t-il quelque chose pour vous ?

- Evidemment. Comment croyez-vous que j'en suis arrivé où j'en suis ? Par l'acharnement et le travail, et un peu de chance, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui métamorphosa son visage et anéantit aussitôt la colère de Sakura.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, di-elle en secouant la tête.

- Qu'y-a-il de si difficile à comprendre ?

- Votre personnalité. D'un côté, vous êtes arrogant, exigeant et même franchement grossier et de l'autre…

- Oui ? De l'autre ?

- Vous êtes presque compréhensif. Presque… gentil.

- Et cela vous surprend ?

- Oui. Les hommes gentils ne réussissent pas en principe. Ils ne deviennent jamais de brillants hommes d'affaires.

- D'où tenez-vous cette règle ?

- Il n'y a qu'à regarder autour de nous pour voir que les battants de notre époque foncent sans se poser de questions et ne songent qu'à eux.

- C'est ainsi qu'on finit envié et détesté. La gentillesse et l'humanité sont peut-être des vertus démodées mais, croyez-moi, elles sont encore bien utiles.

Sakura ne savait que dire. Elle avait été élevée entre un père qui croyait en ces vertus mais qui avait lamentablement échoué et une mère ambitieuse et sans scrupules qui l'avait finalement quitté pour un autre. Qui avait raison ?

Une chose était certaine en tout cas : Sakura ne voulait pas que Sasuke mette son nez dans sa vie privée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se croie obliger de lui faire une faveur à cause de son passé. Son mépris pour Hiashi Hyuga n'avait d'égal que son peu d'affection pour sa propre mère. Elle ne voulait rien leur devoir, jamais et surtout pas pour ce poste !

Sakura ne tenait pas non plus à ce que Sasuke Uchiwa soit au courant des projets de son père concernant Hartford. Il pourrait prendre ombrage du fait que quelqu'un ait eu cette idée avant lui et ne pas vouloir la présence de Sakura dans son équipe.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle comprit que le problème ne s'arrêtait pas là. Non seulement elle devait se battre pour ce travail, mais également pour vaincre son attirance pour Sasuke. Soudain, tout cela lui parut impossible. Présumait-elle trop de ses forces ? Elle poussa un soupir et but une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Quel soupir ! Ma compagnie est donc si ennuyeuse ? plaisanta Sasuke. Je suis certain que vous le faites exprès. Je me trompe ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez suffisamment de succès auprès des femmes et je ne tiens pas à allonger encore la liste de vos admiratrices. A quoi bon toutes ces questions ? De toute façon, je suis certaine que vous ne comprenez pas les femmes, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elles cherchent.

- Eclairez-moi donc. Que cherchent-elles de si extraordinaire ?

- Certainement pas la même chose que vous.

- Ah bon ? Et que veulent les hommes comme moi ?

Sakura eut un petit rire ironique.

- Pour commencer, ils ne feront jamais passer une femme avant tout dans leur vie. Seuls l'argent et le pouvoir les intéresse.

- A vint-cinq ans, vous avez une vision très blasé des hommes. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils soient ainsi ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils n'aient besoin ni de chaleur ni d'affection ?

- Oh, bien sûr que si, répondit Sakura sèchement. A la fin d'une dure journée, après le repas et la télévision ! Ne me dîtes pas que cela s'appelle de l'amour.

Sasuke se cala dans son siège, intrigué.

- Et quelle est votre définition de l'amour, Sakura ? J'aimerais en savoir davantage.

- L'amour est une contrée qui vous est tellement étrangère à vous les hommes. Vous confondez sans arrêt sentiments et relations physiques. En revanche, vous voulez tous être aimés sans pour autant savoir ce que signifie vraiment aimer une femme.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais Sakura ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua son discours.

- C'est sans espoir. Les hommes et les femmes parlent deux langages complètement différents. Une femme parle d'amour : l'homme entend mariage et il panique, se sentant brusquement pris au piège. Plus de sorties avec ses copains, plus de virées pour aller voir un tournoi de basket ou autre. Il croit tout cela terminé. Et surtout, plus d'aventure d'une nuit avec la dernière petite rousse ou brunette.

Sakura secoua la tête.

- Comment parler d'amour avec un homme ? Pour lui, il est synonyme de perte de liberté. Pour une femme, il signifie bonheur. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne dresser un tableau aussi noir de la situation. Certains hommes sont peut-être tels que vous les décrivez mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.

Sasuke avala une gorgée de son whisky et reposa son verre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez ce que je pense, mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ? Je pense que quelqu'un vous a fait du mal un jour.

- Ridicule.

Sakura avait détourné la tête. Les souvenirs de sa relation malheureuse avec Naruto Namikaze l'assaillirent brusquement.

- Hum…, dit Sasuke en hochant la tête. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Vous étiez fiancé ou simplement amoureux ?

- C'est sans importance.

- Il y a donc eu quelqu'un.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir.

- C'était il y a très longtemps. Et je l'ai complètement oublié. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça elle se garda de le dire.

- Peut-être. Mais vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'il vous a fait.

- Il ne m'a rien fait. Nous avons rompu, comme des milliers d'autres couples.

- Vous l'aimiez, insista Sasuke.

- Il comptait pour moi, c'est tout.

- Allons, dîtes-moi la vérité.

Sakura n'appréciait pas du tout cette insistance ni cette clairvoyance dans ses sentiments. Mais si elle n'avait pas d'autre manière de convaincre son interlocuteur qu'elle n'avait que faire des hommes et du mariage.

- OK. Je l'aimais et je voulais l'épouser.

- Et il s'est sauvé à toutes jambes ?

Sakura faillit sourire. En réalité, c'était elle qui avait mis un terme à leur relation. Mais il valait mieux laisser Sasuke croire le contraire.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. L'expression convient parfaitement.

- Et vous en souffrez encore ?

- Pas du tout. Il appartient au passé et je l'ai oublié.

- Lui peut-être mais la douleur subsiste. Votre discours sur les hommes, les femmes et l'amour me semble un petit peu trop passionné pour quelqu'un qui ne souffre plus.

Salura ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, bien sûr mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Sakura, c'est tout à fait normal de souffrir. Cela arrive à des tas de gens. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

La douceur de sa voix la troubla. Elle se détourna, ne voulant céder à aucun sentiment. Elle devait absolument garder ses distances avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Le laisser approcher signifiant courir le risque de ne pouvoir lui résister.

La serveuse s'approcha soudain.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, un certain Monsieur Umino vient d'appeler. Il s'excuse mais un contretemps l'empêche de venir dîner ce soir. Il vous téléphonera demain pour procéder à d'autres arrangements.

- Très astucieux, lança Sakura dès que la serveuse s'éloigna. Je présume que votre petit scénario était prêt depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas prévu de Monsieur Umino au programme, seulement une petite mise en scène de séduction.

Sasuke la regarda puis secoua légèrement la tête.

- C'est incroyable. Vous êtes la femme la plus cynique que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Appelez Iruka et posez-lui vous-même la question. Il n'y avait aucun guet-apens. Quand allez-vous enfin vous mettre à me faire confiance ?

- Comme si c'était possible ! Votre réputation vous précède, monsieur. Vous faire confiance serait la plus grosse erreur que je pourrais faire.

Une lueur fugace traversa le regard de Sasuke. Il prit son whisky et en avala la dernière gorgée, observant Sakura par-dessus le bord de son verre.

- Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi déterminée à venir travailler avec moi ?

Sakura hésita un instant.

- En tant qu'homme d'affaires, je vous fais confiance. C'est plutôt votre vie privée qui m'inquiète.

- Ma vie privée ? Et que savez-vous d'elle, au juste ?

- Allons, soyez réaliste, lança-t-elle, exaspérée. Quiconque lit les journaux sait que vous vous rendez à chaque soirée en compagnie d'une femme différente. Et vous fréquentez **beaucoup ** de soirées.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elles font partie du métier au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, mademoiselle Sakura. J'aurais pensé qu'une directrice des relations publiques compétente comme vous prétendez l'être aurait été au fait de tout ce qui ce joue dans les rapports sociaux en dehors des heures de bureau. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup de contrats, parmi les plus importants, se négocie à table et pas nécessairement dans une salle de réunion.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, monsieur Uchiwa, répondit Sakura.

Elle songeait à son père. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé les gens qu'il fallait, préférant rester seul chez lui avec ses précieux livres. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était probablement pas fait pour ce métier, à la différence d'un Sasuke Uchiwa ou même… d'un Hiashi Hyuga.

Au milieu du dîner, on vint de nouveau déranger Sasuke.

- Monsieur, un appel urgent. Vous pouvez le prendre au bar.

Agacé, Sasuke s'excusa auprès de Sakura.

- C'est toujours ainsi. Inutile de chercher plus loin pourquoi je suis célibataire. Aucune femme sensée ne s'accommoderait de ces intrusions permanentes.

- Les affaires sont les affaires, lança Sakura, ironique.

- Et elles passent avant tout, c'est cela ?

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke s'éloignait et elle le suivait des yeux. Le repas était délicieux mais sa compagnie l'était bien davantage. Il était intelligent, amusant avec un grand sens de l'humour et malgré son succès, il n'en demeurait pas moins modeste. Laissant le passé de côté, ils avaient parlé de leurs centres d'intérêt et s'étaient découvert un goût commun pour le cinéma.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait le visage crispé de colère.

- Il faut que je retourne au bureau. Un imbécile s'est complètement trompé dans un contrat. Il faut entièrement le refaire pour que je le signe avant demain matin. C'est incroyable d'être entouré de gens aussi peu fiables ! ils sont tous bardés de diplômes et vous pouvez me direà quoi ils servent ?

Sasuke fronça soudain les sourcils en regardant Sakura.

- Vous voulez une occasion de faire vos preuves ?

- Pour le poste que je vous demande ?

- Pour quoi voulez-vous que ce soit ?

- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'en laisserais passer aucune. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Venez avec moi au bureau, pour corriger le contrat. Il semblerait que je ne puisse même plus faire confiance à mes ordinateurs.

- Corriger un contrat ? répéta Sakura avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Sasuke lui lança un regard entendu.

- Ah, voilà ! J'ai trouvé votre point faible. Vous vous croyez nettement au-dessus de ce travail. On laisse les basses besognes aux autres, c'est cela ?

- Non.

- Je vous ai coincée, hein ?

- Je vais vous accompagner. J'irai même jusqu'à taper ce contrat si c'est nécessaire.

- Ce sera probablement le cas. Vous vous y connaissez en informatique ?

- Evidemment. Non seulement j'ai un ordinateur dans mon bureau mais je sais l'utiliser.

- OK. Dans ce cas, allons-y. Autre chose, Sakura, si vous voulez travailler avec moi, il faudra que vous soyez prête à intervenir sur n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment. Cela vous ennuie ?

- Ai-je l'air ennuyée ?

Il laissa un regard admiratif glisser sur elle.

- Non. Vous êtes superbe.

- Attention…

Sasuke poussa un soupir et se leva. A l'extérieur, il entraînait déjà Sakura vers sa voiture lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

- Je suis venue avec la mienne. Je préfère la prendre.

- Méfiante ?

- Qui sait ?

- Vous perdez l'occasion de monter dans une voiture de sport comme on en fait peu.

Sakura jeta un petit regard méprisant à l'engin impressionnant garé sur le parking.

- La mienne m'emmène où je veux. C'est tout ce que j'attends d'une voiture.

- Vous ne manquez pas une occasion de me mettre en place, n'est-ce pas ? lança Sasuke, amusé.

- C'et à peu près cela.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire.

- On se retrouve à votre bureau.

Sakura monta dans sa voiture et démarra, savourant la plaisir d'être la première à quitter le parking.


	6. Chapter 6 Dérapages

Minuit. Des gobelets à café vides jonchaient le bureau de Sasuke. Sakura était installée à la table de conférence couverte de papiers. Chacun de son côté, ils relisaient le contrat définitif.

Sakura bâilla et s'étira. Elle avait le dos en miettes et la tête lui tournait encore de toutes les informations qu'il avait fallu entrer dans ce traitement de textes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En tout cas, si elle avait un jour douté de la puissance de Sasuke, ce n'était plus le cas. Il jonglait avec des sommes d'argent époustouflantes.

- Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il, juste derrière elle.

Sakura tressaillit, en l'entendant parler.

- Je mentirais en disant que je suis fraîche comme une rose.

Elle tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- C'est surtout la nuque et les épaules. La tension se niche toujours là, expliqua-t-elle en essayant quelques mouvements de yoga.

- Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider.

Avant que Sakura ait pu protester, les mains chaudes de Sasuke lui massaient les épaules, soulageant la tension dans les muscles. Elle n'osait bouger, consciente du côté insensé de la situation. Mais c'était si bon qu'elle ne pouvait l'interrompre.

- Détendez-vous, Sakura. Vous êtes raide comme un morceau de bois. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez mal partout.

Si seulement il savait pourquoi elle était si tendue ! La fatigue n'était rien en comparaison de l'effet que lui faisait cet homme. Malgré elle, Sakura sentait son corps commencer à se détendre. Les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos, se dénouaient comme par magie tandis qu'une douce sensation de bien-être l'envahissait.

- Alors, on se sent mieux ? demanda Sasuke au bout d'un petit moment.

Sakura poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Infiniment mieux…

Elle s'étira, glissa la main sous la nuque. Lorsque les doigts de Sasuke se refermèrent sur les siens, elle sentit un étrange trouble l'envahir. Etait-ce l'heure, ou le fait d'être vraiment seule avec lui ou de la pure folie ?

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et provocantes. Elles caressaient les siennes, sans hâte, faisant durer ces instants merveilleux de la découverte. Sans réfléchir, Sakura répondait à ces avances, le souffle court, le corps parcouru de frissons. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel trouble…

Lorsque Sasuke la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui elle se sentit chavirer. Leurs bouches s'unissaient enfin et rien ne lui parut plus naturel que ce baiser auquel elle répondit sans réserver.

- Sasuke, c'est… c'est si bon, bafouilla-t-elle lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche. Je…

Brusquement, Sakura se redressa comme à la sortie d'un rêve, projetée de nouveau dans la réalité. Elle porta la main dans sa bouche, le visage bouleversé.

- Oh mon dieu ! Que sommes-nous en train de faire ?

- Quelque chose de merveilleux, murmura Sasuke, le regard brulant de désir. Ne te sauves pas Sakura, nous faisons à peine connaissance.

Il voulut la retenir, la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais elle avait fui, se laissant tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

- Sakura ?

Le son de sa voix lui fit mal. Les bruits qui couraient à son sujet étaient donc vrais ! Il ne songeait qu'à séduire les femmes et si on lui laissait la moindre chance, on se retrouvait très vite dans son lit. Sakura se sentit mortifiée. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la sortie la plus digne possible.

Elle se redressa, s'efforçant de garder tout son calme. Sasuke s'était assis à son bureau. Il n'insistait pas, c'est déjà cela.

- Il faut vraiment que je parte, maintenant, dit-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Pas question de jouer les offensées. Elle allait quitter la pièce, tout simplement, en essayant de ne plus penser au travail qu'elle venait de perdre. Les remords et les larmes seraient pour plus tard.

- Sakura, j'aimerais vous voir demain.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire cynique.

- Ah bon ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- Vous avez passé un entretien pour un poste dans ma société. L'auriez-vous oublié ?

- Si je l'ai oublié ?

Cette fois, c'en fut terminé des derniers efforts de Sakura pour rester calme. La colère fut la plus forte.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt vous qui auriez oublié ? Le restaurant d'abord puis ce soi-disant contrat à revoir d'urgence afin de m'attirer ici.

Sakura se mit à fouiller dans sa pochette à la recherche de ses clés de voiture, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes incontrôlables, les doigts tremblants.

- Sakura, je n'avais rien prévu.

Elle s'immobilisa, refoulant ses larmes et se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous assure. C'est arrivé, voilà tout. Je ne sais pas comment mais les faits sont là. Cela paraissait si naturel. Vous avez du le sentir vous aussi…

Sakura détourna les yeux, le cœur serré. Oui, ce baiser lui avait paru si naturel. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait le croire sincère, pas avec sa réputation.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, je sais très bien où vous vouliez en venir. Je l'ai toujours su, depuis la soirée au Club.

Sakura était au bord des larmes. Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Sasuke consultait son agenda.

- Demain, 14h, dit-il d'une voix impassible.

Elle le fixa interloquée.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour le poste. Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Quelle qu'en ait été l'issue, il s'agissait bien d'un entretien d'embauche, ce soir. Ce qui s'est produit n'était pas planifié. J'aime peut-être les femmes, mademoiselle Sakura, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de mélanger plaisir et travail.

Sasuke se pencha, les mains à plat sur son bureau.

- Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense, c'est que j'ai eu une dure journée, que je suis fatigué et qu'étant un être de chair et de sang, je me suis peut-être laissé trop facilement troubler. Et vous, mademoiselle Sakura, poursuivit-il sans lâcher un instant son regard, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Soudain, sans savoir comment, Sakura se retrouvait en position d'accusée. Elle se troubla, les joues en feu.

- Eh bien, je… nous nous sommes laissés emporter. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est tard, nous somme seuls et…

- Exactement, mademoiselle Sakura. C'est ce que j'essaie précisément de vous expliquer. Nous sommes humains, que vous le vouliez ou non. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous et prenez une bonne nuit de repos. Je vous verrai demain.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Merci, monsieur Uchiwa.

- Merci à vous, également. Sans votre aide, je ne serais jamais venu à bout de ce contrat.

Lorsque Sakura eut refermé la porte, elle s'y adossa quelques secondes. La tête lui tournait. Ainsi, tout espoir n'était pas perdu ! Quant à ce qui c'était passé ce soir, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Cela n'avait tout simplement existé.

Le lendemain matin, encore au lit, Sakura avait enfoui la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Lorsqu'elle persista, elle tendit la main en maugréant et décrocha le combiné.

- Allô…

- Oh ! Là, là…

C'était la voix sereine, cultivée et sa mère.

- On n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Sakura poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers.

- Que se passe-t-il maman ? Tu veux placer un billet pour une vente de charité ?

- Non. Je cherche seulement à savoir pourquoi tu es encore au lit à 11h du matin et non à ton bureau. Je t'ai appelé et on m'a raconté une histoire bizarre de jour de congé.

Les souvenirs de cette même voix réprimandant son père affluèrent soudain dans sa mémoire. Sakura frissonna et ferma les yeux, se retrouvant enfant de nouveau, face à une mère qui n'était jamais satisfaite d'eux. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle espérait tant entendre un jour sa mère lui dire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien ! Rien qu'une fois…

- J'ai pris une journée pour convenance personnelle, dit-elle finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Etait-ce de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Sakura haussa les épaules, chassant cette idée ridicule.

- Je suis épuisée, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien attrapé de grave.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu me ressembles Sakura, tu as une santé de fer. Mais depuis quand la fatigue t'autorise-t-elle à prendre une journée de congé ?

Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle. De quel droit sa mère se permettait-elle ce genre de remontrance ?

Elle réprima la réfléxion acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. A quoi bon se lancer dans une nouvelle querelle avec elle ? De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais le dernier mot et sur ce plan-là, sa mère était imbattable.

- Sakura ?

- Maman, j'ai tout à fait le droit de prendre une journée de temps en temps ! Je travaille comme une folle.

- Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il y a eu quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, rien.

- Allons donc ! Hiashi m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue au repas du Club des hommes d'affaires avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous aviez l'air très proches, il paraît. Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ?

Sakura sentit la petite pointe d'excitation dans la voix de sa mère.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? Il est encore chez toi ? C'est pour cela que tu ne me dis rien ? Tu ne peux pas me parler, ma chérie ?

Cette fois, la colère l'emporta sur la raison et elle explosa.

- Non, maman, je suis seule ! Je ne gagne pas, comme toi, mon ascension sociale ni ma sécurité financière dans un lit !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis sa mère poussa un soupir.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pardonné pour avoir quitté ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maman, ne recommençons pas ! Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

- Tu es une femme très dure, Sakura.

- Tu as toujours dit que je te ressemblais.

- Un jour, peut-être, lorsque tu auras évolué, nous pourrons avoir une discussion honnête sur ce qui s'est réellement passé et peut-être comprendras-tu que j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

- Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris, maman. Papa ne pouvait pas te sécuriser ni te rendre riche alors tu as trouvé un homme qui le pouvait.

- Sakura, la vie est infiniment plus complexe que tu sembles le croire. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il existe tant de situations atténuantes.

- Tu es la reine du raisonnement, maman, dit Sakura d'une voix ironique. Je suppose que tu trouveras le moyen de tuer quelqu'un et d'en sortir blanche comme neige.

- Très bien. Je vois qu'il est inutile de discuter avec toi. Si jamais tu te sens un jour la moindre envie de comprendre, appelle-moi !

Elle laissa retomber le combiné, laissant Sakura avec la sensation amère de l'avoir cruellement blessée avec ses accusations sarcastiques. Sakura raccrocha et retomba sur ses oreillers, le nez au plafond, en proie à un profond sentiment de culpabilité qui la déchirait.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, se recroqueville, des larmes plein les yeux. Pourquoi cela se passait toujours ainsi avec sa mère ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lui donner une chance. ? Mais comment ? Lui pardonner serait trahir le souvenir de son père. Ce serait encore pire que ce qu'avait fait sa mère.

Pourtant, très loin au fond d'elle-même, Sakura se posait la question. Serait-ce nécessairement trahir l'amour de son père ? N'avait-il pas lui-même toujours prôné le pardon ? C'était l'homme le plus généreux qui fût. Lorsque sa mère l'avait quitté, il l'avait pris à part et lui avait parlé.

- Sakura, ta mère a agi comme elle le devait. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne l'avons jamais été.

Sakura avait protesté. Ils s'étaient mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cela ne signifiait donc rien ? Kakashi avait souri tristement. Elle était trop idéaliste. Les gens n'étaient pas toujours nobles et généreux. Mais ainsi était la vie. Il était resté quelques instants pensifs avant de dire ces mots qui l'avaient toujours intriguée et auxquels elle repensait aujourd'hui : « Les serments prononcés dans l'ignorance ne devraient jamais être éternels. »

Brusquement, Sakura éprouvait la sensation effrayante que tout n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait cru. Son père l'avait insinué et aujourd'hui, sa mère.

Puis elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sasuke Uchiwa et plus rien ne lui parut clair ni simple. Dans moins de trois heures, elle allait le retrouver et entendre sa réponse définitive. S'il lui proposait ce poste, oserait-elle l'accepter ? La nuit dernière, elle avait entrevu combien une relation avec Sasuke serait merveilleuse. Et pour la première fois, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver sa mère…


	7. Chapter 7 Nouveau poste ?

div class="WordSection1" 


End file.
